looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Warner Bros. Cartoon Cavalcade
Warner Bros. Cartoon Cavalcade was the third series of Looney Tunes videos released by Warner Home Video in 1988. The series featured five videotapes. Three were collections of cartoons shorts, the other two were releases of the TV specials Bugs Bunny In King Arthur's Court and Bugs And Daffy's Carnival Of The Animals. Each tape's box featured a close-up of the featured character's head on the front and commentary by animation historian Jerry Beck on the back. Each tape (except the TV Specials) began with the famous "This is It!" song from The Bugs Bunny Show playing as a parade of clips from the cartoons were featured on a long film strip. The sequence would end with the title of video. This would also be used as the beginning to the 1992 series of Looney Tunes videos and the Laserdisc releases. Time-Life Video offered a mail-order set of Looney Tunes videotapes during the early 1990s. It was called "The Looney Tunes Collection" and consisted of the Golden Jubilee, Cartoon Cavalcade, and Looney Tunes Video Show videotapes. Some of these videotapes were packaged with different artwork than the versions offered in stores. Pictures of titles with different covers are available below (follow the links). Time-Life Video no longer offers this set. Notes * In terms of transfers quality of the post-1948 shorts, after having several separate remasters in early-to-mid-1980s, the VHS series marked the debut of new video transfers for the post-1948 shorts which is mastered in 1988 which looked far superior to the earlier unrestored prints. These prints are notable to have black borders in the opening titles (and usually having no borders in the closing titles, though some prints do have black borders even in the ending titles), though some of these prints do not have borders at all, and having a cleaner, sharper picture quality than previous remasters in the 1980s. Some of these late-1980s prints do have vibrant, saturated levels of color despite still unrestored, such as the cases with "A Street Cat Named Sylvester", "Fast and Furry-ous", amongst others. ** Though most (but not all) post-1948 shorts have been mastered the same way at the time (including the B&W Looney Tunes shorts from the Sunset Productions package and a small selection of the lesser-known DFE-era cartoons of 1964-1967, such as "The Wild Chase" and "Road To Andalay") not all of these prints have been released on home video; only a selection of them turned up on VHS and/or laserdisc in the 1990s; the rest of them appeared on TV airings. ** These late-1980s remasters of the B&W Looney Tunes shorts were then used as the basis for the computer-colorized versions in 1990, 1992 and 1995. ** In addition to this VHS collection, these late-1980s prints also appeared on other VHS collections by Warner Home Video before the Time Warner-Turner Entertainment merger such as Looney Tunes Movie Title Parody Series, Authentic and Original Warner Bros. Looney Tunes Cartoons, Modern Looney Tunes Series (VHS) ''and the Stars of Space Jam (1996 VHS collection), and even the mid-1990s Looney Tunes laserdisc releases.'' ** '' A handful of post-1948 shorts which have been selected to be restored and remastered in 1997 and 1998 for VHS releases have these late-1980s transfers replaced by the 1997/1998 dubbed versions (a.k.a. THIS VERSION 1997/1998 prints) in both the [[Looney Tunes Presents|''Looney Tune]]''s Presents'''' and Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition ''VHS collection, as well as certain TV airings. ** Most of these late-1980s prints turned up on Cartoon Network/Boomerang airings since 1999, although some EU networks may use the 1998 dubbed versions while networks in the Americas usually use these prints. ** Some of these late-1980s prints are time-compressed to PAL speed when shown on Cartoon Network/Boomerang in USA (despite being in NTSC countries) for some reason, perhaps for time, although, not likely, because the airings of pre-1948 cartoons air at NTSC speed despite pre-1948 cartoons generally running longer than post-1948 cartoons. Image gallery Blackborders.png|An example of black borders seen in the opening titles in these late-1980s prints. Taken from "A Witch's Tangled Hare" (1959) from the Bugs Bunny tape in this VHS collection. Noborders.png|Some of these late-1980s don't have borders in the opening titles, but it's easy to tell by the better color correction. Taken from "Pop 'im Pop!" (1950). Thatsallfolksborderornoborder.png|The late-1980s prints have the ending titles exist in either no borders around it (top) e.g. "You Were Never Duckier" (1948) from the Daffy Duck tape in this VHS collection, or with black borders around it (bottom) e.g. "China Jones" (1959) from the Porky Pig tape in this VHS collection B&wcartoon.png|Yes, even the black-and-white shorts from the Sunset Productions package were remastered at the same time with black borders. These prints are used for the 1990s computer-colorized versions. Taken from "Porky's Badtime Story" (1937). DFE.png|Yes, even a handful of the less well-received DFE-era cartoons of the mid-1960s also receive the "black-bordered" remastering treatment of the 1980s, though none of these prints were released on VHS or laserdisc. You can tell by the use of black borders in the opening titles. Taken from "Road to Andalay" (1964). Colorfulunrstoredprints.png|Some of these late-1980s prints do look really colorful with saturated levels of color despite still unrestored, with "A Street Cat Named Sylvester" (1953) being a good example of this. Category:Cartoon compilations Category:Video Series Category:Videos and DVDs Category:1988 Category:VHS Series